Wordgirl and them goes back to school 2
by Travis 2017
Summary: Sequel to the other story takes place where it left off at. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Wordgirl and them goes back to school 2

* * *

When we left off on the other story they was studying for a test. They are in study club right now after school of course. They know that test will be a bit hard but not as hard s that big test in matter of fact of course. They know if they fail just one test they would get tutor's. That is what they want to avoid after all in matter of fact. They are smart kids of course after all. Becky is in fact the smartest kid in that school of course. She might be human but from another planet so she is super human.

"Here we are," said Becky, "To study for that upcoming test of course."

"Yes indeed," said Scoops, "That test we must pass of course."

"That is true," said Violet, "Or we would get tutor's in matter of fact."

"Yes of course," said Ursula, "I want to pass it of course."

"I also hope so," said Barbara, 'I don't want a tutor after all."

They all studied hard for that upcoming test after all of course. They are smart kids of course in matter of fact. They are glad they are members of that study club there. They are glad Becky started it after all in matter of fact. They won't get tutors after all in fact. They will study hard for that test of course. They are good kids as well in fact. After they studied they all went home in matter of fact. They know they must study at home as well in matter of fact. That is what Becky will do in fact.

"Hi mom," said Becky, "I am studying for an upcoming test of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "I am glad you are doing it in fact."

"Yes indeed mom," said Becky, "I am a smart girl in matter of fact."

"That you are," said Mrs. Botsford, "You are the best student in that school of course."

"That i am," said Becky, "I am glad i have study club."

Next chapter i need ideas please. I hope you like this story here. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	2. New members

Wordgirl and them goes back to school 2

* * *

When we left off on the other story they was studying for a test. They are getting more members of that study club there. Them two is sisters in fact twins sisters named Tina and Gina. They are good girls in matter of fact of course. They are struggling in school in fact. So they come to join the study club who took them in of course. They are getting welcomed to that club there. They will learn to study at home as well in fact. They need to study for test to make sure they pass it of course.

"Welcome you two," said Becky, "I am glad you two came to join this club here."

"Yes welcome," said Scoops, "I am glad more is joining this wonderful club here."

"Thank you," said Tina, "I heard you will help us."

"Yes welcome," said Gina, "I am glad we will join it."

"I am glad," said Ursula, "Barbara here of course agrees with me she told me."

After that they all got seated and studied hard for that test. They have no idea that Big hand Guy and Invisabill will break out of jail and start robbing a bank of course and a stuff like that. They will soon be stopped by Becky Botsford aka Wordgirl will stop them. That is what they did. She then took them both back to jail. They was both sad they was sent back to jail of course. Later they are at home of course. They had dinner and Becky did her homework and studied for that test of course.

"I did study mom," said Becky, "Now i will take a shower of course."

"Go right ahead," said Mrs. Botsford, "Wash every part please."

"I will mom," said Becky, "I will wash from my head to my toes."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "You are indeed a good girl in fact."

"That i am," said Becky, "I am going to take it now."

Next chapter i will need ideas please. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	3. Ryan Miller joins

Wordgirl and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Becky and them is getting ready to study for that upcoming test. That another member came to join that club there. It is a boy named Ryan Miller who is a second grade kid in matter of fact. He is struggling in school in matter of fact. So he joined the study club to improve in school. That he also must study at home as well in matter of fact. They are now welcoming him to that club right now in matter of fact. They know that the deadline to join is in a week so those who will join must do it soon.

"Welcome here," said Becky, "To this study club that is in matter of fact."

"Yes indeed welcome," said Scoops, "The deadline is coming up so you came before it is up."

"I heard about it," said Ryan, "And thanks for the welcome by the way."

"No problem," said Violet, "Tell others to join before it is up."

"Time to study," said Becky, "We all know of the deadline in matter of fact."

They all studied hard for that upcoming test by the way in matter of fact. They know more will join that club before that deadline is up in fact. Later they all went home by the way. They know they must do their homework and study at home. Becky is doing that by the way. She is a very smart girl by the way in matter of fact. She had the idea to start that club up to help others in matter of fact of course. They are all studying at home right now in fact. After Becky was done she is talking now.

"I did mom," said Becky, "We got another new member today in fact."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "Get ready to take your shower of course."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "We have a deadline to join that club in fact."

"Okay then," said Mrs. Botsford, "Okay it is shower time for you in fact."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "Then i will get ready for bed of course."

Next chapter i will need some ideas of course. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	4. Frank and Henry join

Wordgirl and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Becky and them is getting ready to study for that upcoming test. Two new members are joining the study club in fact of course. They know of the deadline of course. The deadline is coming soon after all in matter of fact. They know tomorrow they have no school in fact. It is because it is Veterans day after in matter of fact. They know that no school on that day there. They are welcoming them two to that group. That they could be the last to join. Them two is brothers in matter of fact.

"Welcome you two," said Becky, "To this wonderful study group here in fact."

"Yes welcome," said Scoops, "This is the best club in this school in matter of fact."

"Thank you," said Frank, "My name is Frank Hopper in matter of fact."

"Yes thank you," said Henry, "My name is Henry Hopper we are brothers."

"I can tell," said Emily, "You two do look a lot of like in matter of fact of course."

After that they studied hard for that test of course. They know that test is an important one in matter of fact. They all went home after they all studied for upcoming test in matter of fact. Becky did homework and then had dinner then studied some more in matter of fact. They know that studying should be done at home not just study club of course. They are all smart kids by the way. Then she is getting ready for her shower of course. That she has her clean panties and her pajamas in her hands.

"I did study," said Becky, "That upcoming test is important in matter of fact."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "You can and will pass it of course."

"That is true," said Becky, "We got two more members today in study club."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "I think they might be the last to join."

"They might be," said Becky, "But we will see after all in matter of fact."

Next chapter they go to the park to play. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	5. The park

Wordgirl and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Becky and them is at the park right now of course. They are having a good time at the playground playing on the swings. Then they saw Doctor Twobrains and his henchmen there doing bad things that they always do of course. Then Becky went into the bathroom and became Wordgirl. Then Bob then put on his Captain Huggyface costume of course after all. Like always they beat them up and took them back to jail. Then she went back to playing of course. They are talking now again of course.

"I love the park," said Becky, "It is very nice here in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Scoops, "Glad that them three was stopped once again."

"Hi there," said Bridget, "I brought my two sisters here of course."

"Hi there," said Ursula, "I sure love this park in matter of fact of course."

"Same here," said Barbara, "This is indeed the best park in this city here."

They are having fun there together in matter of fact of course. They played until it was time for them to all go home. Then at the Botsford house they had dinner and Becky is studying for her upcoming test of course. She doesn't have to on Saturday but she is doing it anyway of course. She is doing that before she has her shower of course. Then Mrs. Botsford saw Becky studying for it now of course. Then started to talk to her of course. That she doesn't have to on Saturday in matter of fact.

"I want to mom," said Becky, "I am very smart after all in fact."

"Okay then," said Mrs. Botsford, "You are indeed very smart of course."

"That is true," said Becky, "I am just doing this before my shower."

"It is shower time," said Mrs. Read, "So you can take it now of course."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I just got done with studying anyway in fact."

She went to the bathroom with clean panties and pajamas and took off all her clothes and got in the shower in fact. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	6. Test and Divorce coming

Wordgirl and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Becky and them is at school in matter of fact of course. They are having that test that they all studied for in matter of fact. They all hope they pass that test in fact. They know that studying is proven to help in matter of fact of course. They are done with that test now of course. They know that they have to study at home as well not just the study club. They are at recess now talking about how they did in fact. That they hoped they passed that test or get tutor's. They are talking now in matter of fact.

"I hope we passed," said Becky, "After all we did study hard for it in fact."

"I also hope so," said Scoops, "We did study hard for it after all of course."

"Same here," said Violet, "I don't want a tutor after all unless it is Becky here."

"Same here," said Ursula, "Becky is a good tutor in matter of fact of course."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I also heard she is the best in fact."

They then went to lunch in matter of fact. Then after that they all went back to class and is getting their test back graded. They all did pass that test by the way in matter of fact. Then after school they all went home with their test graded. Their parents are proud of them children. Well except one boy who got a B+ on his test. That his strict dad told him to do better next test. That his mom is proud of him. She is telling her husband as in his dad to stop telling him about Military school in matter of fact.

"No to that," said his mom, "You will not send him to Military school."

"I want him to," said His dad, "He needs to do better in school."

"I said no," said his mom, "He will improve without that."

"I said yes," said his dad, "Military school he will improve."

"And i said no," said his mom, "I want a divorce in matter of fact."

She slapped him of course. I need ideas for next chapter. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	7. Divorce

Wordgirl and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Becky and them is at school in matter of fact of course. During school the Divorce hearing is going on there of course. It is a nasty divorce in matter of fact of course. They won't be friends after that in matter of fact. That the mom will most likely get custody of their son. As well as get the house and the best car in fact not just their son of course. They all went back and forth. Then at the end the Judge ruled in favor of the mother. He got the other car and he found an apartment to live at in matter of fact.

"That is good," said Becky, "You have a good mom of course."

"That you do," said Scoops, "I am glad she got you in matter of fact."

"That i do," said that boy, "I am glad my mom got me as well as the house and best car."

"That is good," said Ursula, "I am glad you won't go to military school."

"Indeed it is," said Barbara, "I heard military school is bad by the way."

They did get a few new members in matter of fact. They know another test will be before winter break. They heard it will be a bit hard in matter of fact. They studied for it until it was time to go home. Then later they all went home. Becky did her homework before dinner. Then after dinner she started to study more for that upcoming test of course. She wants to do that before shower time for her. She knows that if she fails just one test she would get a tutor. She wants to avoid that at all cost.

"Hi there mom," said Becky, "I am studying for an upcoming test in matter of fact."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "I am glad you have that study club."

"Yes indeed," said Becky, "I am glad i started it up of course."

"I am glad you did," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well it is shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I just got done studying for tonight anyway."

Next chapter i will need some ideas of course. See what happens next chapter of this soon to be long story here.


	8. He joined

Wordgirl and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Becky and them is at school in matter of fact of course. That boy is safe with his mom and away from his bad dad of course. They will take him into the study club so he can improve a bit in school of course. The deadline is tomorrow to join it. That he is one of the last to join it of course. That only two more will join of course in matter of fact. They are welcoming that boy into the study club in matter of fact of course. He is glad he gets to join that club after all. He wants to improve a bit in matter of fact.

"Welcome here," said Becky, "To this wonderful study club here."

"Yes welcome," said Scoops, "I am glad you want to improve a bit."

"Thank you," said that boy, "Am i the last to join this club here?"

"Not sure yet," said Ursula, "We have another day which is the last day to join."

"Yes indeed," said Barbara, "So we might get more members of course."

After that they all started to study for the upcoming test that is coming of course. Study club is the best club in that school. In fact the best in the school district of course. They are glad that all who is members has improved in school of course. The principal is glad that more will join that study club. To keep students who fails that grade low. So they can keep getting money. After that they all went home of course. They are glad that they will also study at home of course in matter of fact.

"Mom i am studying," said Becky, "I just got done with my homework after dinner."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "When your done get in the shower."

"Of course mom," said Becky, "That way i will get clean of course."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Botsford, "You are such a good girl."

"That i am," said Becky, "In fact i am done now of course."

Next chapter the last two members join. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	9. Last members join

Wordgirl and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Becky and them is at school in matter of fact of course. The last two members is there which is brother and sister of course. Their names is Robert and Ruth Wilson. They are both good girls but is struggling at school in fact. Them two is the last members to join it of course. That today is the last day to join it that no more members will be allowed to join it. For it is the deadline date. That the next test is coming very soon as in before winter break that is in matter of fact. That they need to study at home as well.

"Welcome you two," said Becky, "I believe you two are the last to join it."

"Yes welcome," said Scoops, "I also think that of course."

"Thank you," said Robert, "My name is Robert but call me Bob."

"Yes thank you," said Ruth, "I am glad we joined this good club here."

"We are happy you did," said Violet, "You two are the last to join i believe."

They are indeed the last two to join it of course. After that they all studied hard for that upcoming test of course. After that they all went home and did their homework. Then came dinner time for the Botsfords. After that Becky is studying for that test of course. That she is doing it before shower time of course. That she is a very smart girl of course. That she can become a teacher someday of course. That she will go to a University to become one. She is a good girl who just happens to be Wordgirl.

"I am studying," said Becky, "For that one upcoming test of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "You are such a good girl in fact."

"That i am," said Becky, "In fact i just got done with it in fact."

"Good Becky," said Mrs. Botsford, "That means shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "So yes so i will go get naked and get in it."

She then took her shower. Next chapter they go to the park. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	10. Party gone

Wordgirl and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Becky and them is at the park having lots of fun there. Then came people from that bad party called Safety First Party to talk to them. They are doing their best to ignore them as long as they can of course. But after a bit Becky got angry at them. That she yelled at them to go away. That she then got security who threw out them party members. They have no idea that The Butcher is on his way there now of course. That he will cause problems for them. That Becky will become Wordgirl very soon.

"They are dealt with," said Becky, "That political party needs to go away for good."

"Yes indeed," said Scoops, "I also hope that party goes away as well."

"Same here," said Violet, "I sure do hate that party of course."

"Same here," said Ursula, "I hate it as well of course in matter of fact."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I hope the city makes it goes away."

That is what happened just now in fact. That they crossed the line to many times that they had to close it down and the members arrested. They will be put in jail until after the trials of them of course. They can all get two years in prison. That party is now gone for good of course. The children will be sent into a foster home for a time. That prison will be their home of course. They are glad that party is gone for good in fact. Later at Home Becky is studying for that one upcoming test.

"I am glad it is gone," said Becky, "I sure hated that party of course."

"Same here," said Mrs. Botsford, "Think i take office as Mayor in Janurary.

"Yes indeed mom," said Becky, "Well it is time for my shower now."

"Have a good one," said Mrs. Botsford, "Shower that is in matter of fact."

"I will mom," said Becky, "I always have nice showers of course.

Next chapter they return to the park do to Thanksgiving break. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	11. Two bad guys beat

Wordgirl and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Becky and them is at the park having lots of fun there. Then came the Butcher who came to cause problems of course after all. Becky went and turned into Wordgirl and beat him like always. She then took him back to jail of course. Then went back to the park. They went back to have more fun there of course in matter of fact. They are talking now of course. They know that the bad guys never learn of course. Them bad guys are strong but Wordgirl is stronger. She is from Planet Lexicon of course is why.

"They never learn," said Becky, "They always try the same thing over and over again."

"That is true," said Scoops, "They always get beat of course."

"That they do," said Violet, "I am glad they always get caught."

"Yes indeed," said Ursula, "That is true of course.'

"That they do," said Barbara, "I am glad Wordgirl beat him again."

Then came the Amazing rope guy to cause problems. Wordgirl always catches him of course. Then she took him back to jail of course then returned again. No more bad guys came that time. The rest is in jail and Tobey is grounded by his mom. She might think about spanking him to make him behave. That she is looking up on that now online. She wants to know if it can help. Later Becky is at home studying for that one upcoming test after dinner. Just before shower time for her of course.

"Hi there mom," said Becky, "I was studying for that one upcoming test."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well it is shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "It is indeed shower time for me."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Botsford, "So you can get nice and clean."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "In fact i am in here and got naked."

After that bedtime for her. I need ideas for next chapter. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	12. Fight and talk

Wordgirl and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Becky and them is at the park having lots of fun there. Then came Tobey with his giant robots to cause problems of course. Wordgirl defeated them once again of course. Then his mom came and took Tobey away by his ear and took him home. He got grounded of course in fact. He has to stay home for a week in matter of fact of course. They are talking about thanksgiving now. They all love that Holiday of course. They see family and eats a good meal. They are talking now of course.

"I love it," said Becky, "Thanksgiving that is of course."

"Same here," said Scoops, "I sure love Thanksgiving with the turkey and the sides."

"Same here," said Violet, "How about you two of course?"

"Same here," said Ursula, "I sure love that holiday for it is good."

"Yes indeed," said Barbara, "We will have a good meal and see family members of course."

The bad guys will have thanksgiving together at Mr. Big's tower. That it is done every year. The bad guys will not attack or do anything on that day to break the law. They will behave themselves there. Then later on Becky and them are at home now. They know that family is coming on Thanksgiving as planned. They know they will have a good time on Thursday of course. Becky studied for a bit before they have dinner. After that she studied until it was time for her to take her shower there.

"I am done mom," said Becky, "With studying that is of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well it is shower time for you now."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I sure love taking them of course."

"That i know," said Mrs. Botsford, "Wash every part from your head to your toes."

"I always do," said Becky, "Showers is done naked so i am naked."

Next chapter i will need some ideas please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	13. Thanksgiving talk

Wordgirl and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Becky and them is at the park having lots of fun there. They are talking about thanksgiving which is tomorrow in matter of fact. They all do love thanksgiving of course. They know how important that day is in matter of fact. They hope no bad guys cause trouble ion that day and night. They know that they will be with family on that day of course. Then out came wordgirl then came Miss. Question. That today isn't thanksgiving so they are happy about that of course. She took her to came back to play and talk.

"I love thanksgiving," said Becky, "It is such a fun holiday after all in fact."

"Same here," said Scoops, "I sure do love thanksgiving a lot."

"Same here," said Violet, "Thanksgiving is a good holiday in fact."

"Same here," said Ursula, "I love that holiday a lot."

"And same here," said Barbara, "My sister Bridget will help our parents cook tomorrow."

They had lots of fun at the park and stay for hours. Then came time for them to go are all at home right now. They know thanksgiving is tomorrow of course. They studied for that test before and after dinner. They need to study but they won't tomorrow because they won't have the time. They love thanksgiving because of the food and family. They know they will have fun tomorrow of course. They are talking just before Becky gets in the shower. They are talking about thanksgiving of course.

"I love thanksgiving," said Becky, "When we see family and have dinner."

"Same here," said T.J., "I love thanksgiving of course."

"Same here," said Mrs. Botsford, "It is such a good holiday in fact."

"Same here," said Mr. Botsford, "It is one of the best."

"That it is," said Becky, "Time to take my shower now."

She did just that of course. Next chapter is thanksgiving. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	14. Great Thanksgiving

Wordgirl and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Becky and them is at the park having lots of fun there. They know today is thanksgiving of course they love that holiday a lot. They are talking about that of course. They know that they won't study today of course. They love thanksgiving after all of course. They know football comes on today of course. They will play until it is time for them to go home. They know the bad guys won't attack today of course. They will have thanksgiving at Mr. Big's tower. We see Becky and them talking now of course.

"I love thanksgiving," said Becky, "To see family members i haven't seen sense Christmas."

"Same here," said Scoops, "I love thanksgiving a lot."

"Same here," said Violet, "I sure love this holiday of course."

"Same here," said Ursula, "Thanksgiving is a great holiday."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I love thanksgiving after all."

They played in the park until they all went home. At home they saw family and had good meals. They are having a good thanksgiving. They ate their dinner and pie for dessert of course. They had good meals and such and played for a bit. The Botsford family had a good time of course. They are talking until they get cleaned and go to bed. They had a great thanksgiving after all. They are talking about how thanksgiving was for them. They are ready to get clean of course.

"I had a great one," said Becky, "I sure love thanksgiving."

"Same here," said T.J., "I sure love it myself."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "T.J. shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said T.J., "You are next Becky."

"That i know," said Becky, "That is how it is."

Next chapter is black Friday. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	15. Black Friday shopping

Wordgirl and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Becky and them is at the mall shopping of course in matter of fact. They love Christmas time in matter of fact of course. They are getting in line to sit on Santa's lap of course. They love Christmas of course. They are talking now in line of course. They are talking about how thanksgiving was and about Christmas coming up of course. They love going shopping of course on that day. That day is black Friday of course in matter of fact. They are talking right now of course. They are talking about that stuff now of course.

"Thanksgiving was great," said Becky, "Christmas is even greater in fact greatest time of the year."

"Same here," said Scoops, "I love Christmas time best of course as well."

"Same here," said Violet, "I love Christmas better than thanksgiving of course."

"Same here," said Ursula, "It is indeed the greatest time of the year."

"And same here," said Barbara, "Christmas time is wonderful of course."

They sat on Santa's lap of course and got candy canes one per person of course. They went shopping more of course. Late they all went home of course. Then later at the Botsford house they are talking before she has her shower as in Becky. They are talking about what they did today of course. They loved Thanksgiving of course. They are talking about that and Christmas of course as well. They are talking right now of course. They know Christmas is a month away of course they all know that of course.

"Thanksgiving was great," said Becky, "I sat on Santa's lap when going shopping."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "I did that when i was a girl."

"Okay then," said Becky, "I think it is shower time for me."

"That it is," said Mrs. Botsford, "I hope you wash every part you have."

"I always do," said Becky, "From my head down to my toes."

Next chapter i will need some ideas of course. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	16. Best park

Wordgirl and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Becky and them is at the park to have fun of course. They have no idea that Miss. Question is on her way to cause problems. She is up to no good yet again of course. That she will have some help from Tobey and his giant robots. Becky pressed her hand to her chest and became Wordgirl. She then beat them and took Miss. Question to jail of course. And Tobey was took by his ear by his mom as always. Then Becky went back to play at the park of course. They are talking now by the way of course.

"I love the park," said Becky, "It is indeed the best park in this city here."

"Same here," said Scoops, "It is much better than the two smaller parks."

"Yes indeed," said Violet, "That the smallest one was for Homosexuals until it changed."

"I heard about that ," said Ursula, "It was true in matter of fact of course."

"Yes indeed," said Barbara, "I am glad we come to this one instead."

That smallest park that was a gay park still has a naked man statue there. That it is now being shown an they took it away of course to be destroyed. That was left behind by mistake when changes went on of course. They still wont go there to much just one or two times a year. Because it is so small and has only a swing to play on. They might put in a tire swing in it. They are thinking if it should be that or another swing. Later at the Botsford house sometime after dinner before her shower.

"I had fun," said Becky, "At the biggest park of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "The smallest park will get either another swing or a tire swing."

"I heard about that," said Becky, "When one is put in i will go there."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "It is shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I love taking showers of course."

She got it and got clean. I need ideas for next chapter. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	17. Back to school tomorrow

Wordgirl and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Becky and them is at the park to have fun of course. They know they go back to school tomorrow of course in matter of fact. They know that the bad guys are all in jail or grounded of course. All but one bad guy of course who will soon attack. That person is Birthday girl. That Becky will have to turn into Wordgirl to stop her of course in matter of fact. She stopped her of course and went back to play after that of course. They are talking about going back to school tomorrow after thanksgiving break.

"Yes school tomorrow," said Becky, "And we have study club after school of course."

"Yes indeed," said Scoops, "And i do love school after all of course."

"Yes of course," said Violet, "I sure love school after all."

"Same here," said Ursula, "And yes study club after school tomorrow."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I sure love study club after all in fact."

They played at the park until it was time for them to all go home of course. They had a good time playimng at the park but they have school tomorrow after all of course. Then later at the Botsford house after dinner they are talking in fact before Becky has her shower of course. They know that bedtime is the same as all school nights bedtime is at 9:00 of course. They are talking right now of course. That they had such a good time at the park of course and about going back to school in fact.

"I had a good time," said Becky, "And tomorrow morning i go back to school."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "I am glad you love school."

"That i do," said Becky, "I am glad we have study club."

"You are smart," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well it is shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "Time for me to get clean now."

Next chapter they go back to school. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	18. Back at school

Wordgirl and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Becky and them is at school right now in matter of fact. Then after school they all went to study club to study for an upcoming test. They love that study club of course in matter of fact. They know it helps people so they can pass to the next grade of course. They are talking before they study for them upcoming test in matter of fact. They know that test might be a bit tough but they can and will pass it of course. They are all glad they are back in school of course. They are talking about that and that upcoming test.

"I know we will pass," said Becky, "I am glad we are back in school of course."

"I know we will," said Scoops, "I am also glad to be back in school of course."

"That we can," said Violet, "I am also glad we are back of course."

"We sure will," said Ursula, "I am also glad to be back in school of course."

"I agree," said Barbara, "I am glad we are back as well."

After they talked they all studied hard for that upcoming test in matter of fact. They are glad they are back in school after thanksgiving break. They know next is winter break in matter of fact of course. Then after they studied they all went home. Later at the Botsford house they are talking before Becky has her shower of course. T.J. already had his of course and in his pajamas in matter of fact of course. They are glad that Becky studied more at home that is in matter of fact of course.

"Yes i studied here," said Becky, "Just after i did my homework of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "You are a smart girl indeed."

"That i am," said Becky, "I see T.J. is out of the shower in his pajamas."

"Shower time for you," said Mrs. Botsford, "Then it will be time for bed of course."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I am glad we was back in school."

Next chapter i will need some ideas. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	19. We love study club

Wordgirl and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Becky and them is at school right now in matter of fact. Then after school they all went to study club right now so they can study for a test. They know that upcoming test is an important one in matter of fact of course. They are talking before the study for them test. They are glad they can talk before they study of course in matter of fact. They are talking right now in matter of fact. They love to talk about that they love study club of course. They know how important test can be of course.

"I love study club," said Becky, "I am glad you all joined this good club here."

"Same here," said Scoops, "I am glad you started this club up."

"Same here," said Violet, "I am glad we joined this good club here of course."

"Same here," said Ursula, "I am glad we joined this club here."

"And same here," said Barbara, "This is the best club in this in this school here."

Then they all studied for that upcoming test of course. After they studied for that test they all went home of course. They had dinner then did their homework and studied again for that upcoming test of course. Later at the Botsford house they are talking. They are talking about that upcoming test of course. They know Becky can pass that test of course. They know what would happen if she fails it of course. Becky knows she will pass that test of course. They are talking right now of course.

"I will pass it," said Becky, "I study hard for it and i am smart."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "Do you know what would happen if you fail it?"

"Yes i remember," said Becky, "Trust me i can and will pass it."

"Very well," said Mrs. Botsford, "It is shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "So yes i will go take it now of course."

Next chapter i need some ideas of course. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	20. I will pass mom

Wordgirl and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Becky and them is at school right now in matter of fact. Then after school they all went to study club to study for an upcoming test of course. They are talking before they study of course in matter of fact. This time they are talking about that test of course. They know that test that is coming is an important one in matter of fact of course. They know they must pass that test of course. They know that if they fail that test they would get tutors in matter of fact. They are talking right now in fact.

"We must pass it," said Becky, "So we must study hard for that test of course in matter of fact."

"Yes we should," said Scoops, "I know that upcoming test is important after all of course."

"I agree," said Violet, "I know what will happen if we fail it of course."

"Same here," said Ursula, "I know we would get tutors if we fail it of course."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I don't want a tutor after all of course."

They are studying right now after they all talked of course. They know how important that test is in matter of fact of course. They know that they get tutors if they fail that test of course. Later after they studied for it they all went home of course. Later at the Botsford house they are talking to her who they would hire if Becky fails that test of course. That person would be someone who is strict in matter of fact of course. That person they would get is named Tanya Hopper and she is mean.

"I will pass it mom," said Becky, "I study hard and i am smart."

"I hope so," said Mrs. Botsford, "Or we would hire Tanya Hopper of course."

"Mom she is mean," said Becky, "And is also very strict of course."

"She is smart," said Mrs. Botsford, "So you better pass it of course."

"I will mom," said Becky, "You have to believe me so time for my shower."

Next chapter i will need some ideas of course. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	21. The test passed

Wordgirl and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Becky and them is at school right now in matter of fact. They are having that test now by the way in matter of fact of course. They know that test is important by the way in matter of fact. That if Becky fails that test she would get a tough tutor by the way. She knows she must pass that test by the way because she doesn't want a tutor in fact. She studied hard for that test that she will pass it by the way. Becky is very smart of course. She isn't from Earth but is human anyway in fact a super human. After the test they are at recess talking about it of course.

"I believe i passed it," said Becky, "That test that is in matter of fact of course."

"I hope i did," said Scoops, "We studied to hard to fail it that is in matter of fact."

"I also hope i passed it," said Violet, "I am glad we are part of the study club in fact."

"I hope i did," said Ursula, "My mom would be angry if i failed it."

"And same here," said Barbara, "Not only would she be angry but also hire a tutor in fact."

After recess and then lunch they returned to class. They are getting their test back graded. Becky and Scoops passed it with an A+ that is in matter of fact. In fact everyone in that class passed that test in matter of fact of course. Then later they all went home happy that they passed that test. Becky is glad she wont get that tough tutor that is in matter of fact. Later at the Botsford house they are talking by the way. They are glad that Becky did pass that test by the way. In fact Becky is a tutor in fact.

"I said i would," said Becky, "That i passed that important test in matter of fact."

"We are proud of you," said Mrs. Bosford, "We wont hire a tutor that is in fact."

"That is good," said Becky, "What i heard about that one is tough."

"I heard about it," said Mrs. Botsford, "It is shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I am glad i passed that test in m matter of fact."

Next chapter i need ideas of course. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	22. An upcoming test study

Wordgirl and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Becky and them is at school right now in matter of fact. They are in the study club right now to study for another upcoming test in fact. They know that test will be a History test that is in matter of fact. They know they need to study hard for it of course. They are talking before they study for that test of course in matter of fact by the way. They know that test will be important in matter of fact of course. They are talking about that upcoming test that they will do. We see them talking now.

"It is important," said Becky, "That test that is in matter of fact of course."

"Yes indeed," said Scoops, "I am sure we will pass that history test in matter of fact."

"I agree," said Violet, "I hope we all pass it of course."

"Same here," said Ursula, "I am sure we will all will pass it if we study for it."

"Yes indeed," said Barbara, "I am glad we have study club of course."

After they all got done talking they started to study for the upcoming test of course. They studied hard for it on that upcoming test that day. After that they all went home by the way. They will study at home as well in matter of fact. Later at the Botsford house they are talking of course. Becky is glad that tough tutor got fired of course. She is happy about that of course. They are talking about that upcoming History test. That she must pass that test of course. They are talking right now.

"It is a History test," said Becky, "I will study for it here not just in study club."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "Yes you must study for it here as well as there."

"Yes indeed mom," said Becky, "That is the plan by the way."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "It is now shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I just got done studying of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	23. New park coming

Wordgirl and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Becky and them is at the park right now having a good time. They are glad today is Saturday so they don't have school today. They have no idea that the Butcher is on his way to the park to cause problem by trying to rob them. That Wordgirl will stop him of course. He will try to get the stuff from the people by using his meat powers. Becky then went to behind the bathroom and became Wordgirl and Huggy is also there and stopped the Butcher and took him back to jail. She became Becky again and went back to play.

"I love this park," said Becky, "It is the best park in this city of course in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Scoops, "I am glad we came here of course."

"Same here," said Violet, "It is much better than the other two of course in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Ursula, "It is the best park here in this city."

"And same here," said Barbara, "Wordgirl took care of the Butcher of course."

Scoops and Violet already knows that Becky is Wordgirl of course. They played there at the park until it was time for them to go home of course. They all had dinner by the way in fact. Later at the Botsford house they are talking before Becky has her shower of course. They heard a new park will be built soon on a field that they will soon buy of course. They wonder what kind of park that it will be of course. They heard it will either be a free public park, a fee park, or even a gay park of course in fact.

"I hope a regular park," said Becky, "I don't want to pay to play in a park and wont go in a gay one."

"I also hope so," said Mrs. Botsford, "I will organize a protest if it is anything but regular park."

"I agree mom," said Becky, "I don't want a park that charges and no homosexual park."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Botsford, "It is shower time for you in fact."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I sure love showers of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter of this story. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	24. Some Christmas talk

Wordgirl and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Becky and them is at church right now in matter of fact. Then later she and her friends are now in the park playing and talking of course. They are talking about the upcoming Holidays and for them it is Christmas of course. They all love Christmas time of course. They are talking about going to the mall to go Christmas shopping of course. They love the local mall of course in that time. They know that today is a good time for Christmas shopping of course. They are talking right now of course in fact.

"I say yes," said Becky, "To go Christmas shopping today in matter of fact."

"I also say yes," said Scoops, "I think it is a good idea in matter of fact."

"That is good," said Violet, "How about you two of course?"

"I am in of course," said Ursula, "I will go of course in matter of fact."

"And same here of course," said Barbara, "I love going Christmas shopping in fact of course."

They all went to the mall and took care of most of the Christmas shopping. Their school will have a Santa's workshop to buy Christmas stuff of course and that will do it. They all went home after that and they hid them of course. Later they all had dinner of course. They are talking right now of course about what stuff they will do for Christmas of course. They all love Christmas there of course. They are talking about Christmas of course. They heard their school will have a store for Christmas stuff.

"I love Christmas," said Becky, "It is the best holiday of all time of course."

"Same here," said Mrs. Botsford, "Did you hide the presents that you bought at the mall?"

"I sure did mom," said Becky, "I am going to wrap them before Christmas of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "It is now shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I sure love taking showers of course."

She took it and went to sleep. I need ideas for the next chapter. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	25. Party talk

Wordgirl and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Becky and them is at school right now of course doing regular school work. Then later they are in the study club to study for an upcoming test. That upcoming test is for two days before winter break and a day before the party. They heard they will be a Holiday party in that school there. They know it is two in one as in both Christmas and Hanukkah. They are talking about that right now of course before they study. They hope it will be lots of fun of course. They love good parties in matter of fact.

"I hope it is fun," said Becky, "Because if it is boring i won't enjoy it in fact."

"I also hope so," said Scoops, "If it is a good party i will love it but if boring i won't of course."

"Same here," said Violet, "I sure do love good parties of course."

"Same here," said Ursula, "I would hate it if it was boring of course."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I sure hope it is a good party of course."

After they talked about that they all studied hard for the upcoming test in fact. After they studied for it they went home of course. They did their homework and had dinner. After that they studied more for the upcoming test of course. At the Botsford house they are talking about that upcoming holiday party at the school of course. They are talking before Becky has her shower of course. Like what the vast majority of people takes them in the nude. They are seen talking right now in fact.

"I hope it is," said Becky, "Because if it is boring i wont like it at all."

"I m sure it is," said Mrs. Botsford, "A good party that is in matter of fact."

"I hope so," said Becky, "I sure do love good parties after all."

"Same here," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well it is shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "Now to go in there and get naked to take it."

I need ideas for the next chapter of this story. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	26. We will pass it

Wordgirl and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Becky and them is at school right now of course doing a pop quiz. They might not like them but they do them because it will help them. Then later they went to the study club to study for that upcoming test of course. They know that upcoming test will be before winter break. They are talking before they study for the upcoming test. They are talking about Christmas of course. They all love that holiday of course. They love talking about it of course. That they will help the homeless of course.

"I love Christmas," said Becky, "It is indeed the best holiday ever."

"Same here," said Scoops, "I am glad it is coming this month of course."

"Same here," said Violet, "I am glad it is coming very soon of course."

"Same here," said Ursula, "I am glad Christmas is coming of course."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I love other holidays but Christmas is my favorite."

After they talked they began to study for that upcoming test of course. After that they all went home of course. They then all had dinner and now they are talking of course. At the Botsford house they are talking of course this time about school. That what would happen if they get an F on just one test they would get tutors of course. They want to avoid that of course. They are members of the study club who is going a good job of course. They hope no one fails that test that is members of that club.

"I will pass it," said Becky, "After all i am very smart of course and i study."

"I hope you do," said Mrs. Botsford, "I know you are smart of course."

"That i am," said Becky, "I will pass it of course."

I hope you do," said Mrs. Botsford, 'Well it is shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I sure love taking them of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	27. Planning a party

Wordgirl and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Becky and them is at school right now of course doing school work. They are now in the study club to study for that upcoming test. They are talking about the upcoming party that they will do at that party before they study of course. They love Christmas parties of course. They are talking about what that party will have in it of course. Like the food and other good stuff. They are talking right now in matter of fact. They will have a good time when that party comes. We see them talking right now.

"It will have a Christmas tree," said Becky, "As well as other Christmas decerations."

"That is good," said Scoops, "Now all we need is the food of course."

"Yes indeed," said Violet, "The meat must be turkey and ham of course."

"That is good," said Ursula, "Mashed potatoes and stuff like that."

"Yes of course," said Barbara, "It will be a great party of course."

After that they all started to study for that upcoming test of course. They will have a good Christmas party there of course. They love parties of course. The Jews of that school will have a Hanukkah party in another place in that school for them of course. They love the fact they can call it a Christmas party and can say Merry Christmas. They are glad of that of course. They are at home right now. They all had dinner of course. Becky and her mom are talking before her shower of course.

"Yes a Christmas party," said Becky, "They are allowing us to use it of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "I am glad you can have it called that."

"Yes of course," said Becky, "I love Christmas of course."

"Same here," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I sure love taking them after all because i will be naked."

I need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	28. Santa talk

Wordgirl and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Becky and them is at school right now of course doing school work. Then after that they went to study club to study for an upcoming test. They are talking before they study for it of course. They love to talk about the holidays there in matter of fact of course. They celebrate Christmas because it is the best holiday in matter of fact of course. They love Christmas do to family and presents of course. They help people who needs help so they have been good. We see them talking right now of course.

"I love Christmas," said Becky, "It is the best holiday of the year of course."

"Same here," said Scoops, "It is the best holiday ever of course."

"That it is," said Violet, "I am glad we celebrate it of course."

"Yes indeed," said Ursula, "We will need a Santa for the party."

"That we do," said Barbara, "We can ask some people who can do it."

Mr. Smith as in the dad of Bridget, Ursula, and Barbara will do it in matter of fact. He said he will be glad to play the big guy. They are happy to hear that of course. So Ursula and Barbara will play the Elf's of course. They all love Christmas in matter of fact. Then after they got home the Butcher attacked so Becky became Wordgirl along with Huggy they beat him and took him back to jail of course. They then all went home and had dinner of course. Later they are talking about who will play Santa.

"It will be Mr. Smith," said Becky, "He agreed to play Santa Claus there this year."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "I am glad he will do it this year."

"Yes of course mom," said Becky, "Ursula and Barbara will be the Elf's of course."

"Also good," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well it is shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I sure do love showers because i will be naked."

I need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	29. A new shelter coming

Wordgirl and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Becky and them is at school right now of course doing school work. Then know in a week they will have a history test of course. They got some homeless people off the streets and a park. They went to another park after school of course. They found a few there of course. They took them to the homeless shelter in matter of fact. They then went to the other park and found two of them there and put them in the shelter of course. They are talking where to go next to find them before the snow storm.

"I wonder where to go next," said Becky, "To find more homeless people before that snow storm."

"I know where to go," said Scoops, "There is a small park over that way of course."

"Yes indeed," said Violet, "It is the last park of this city here."

"I agree," said Ursula, "So we can see if there is homeless there of course."

"Yes of course," said Barbara, "I think we should go there of course."

They went to that park and found three of them as in a family. They took them to the shelter so they will survive the winter gurenteed through the winter of course. They know there is more homeless there of course. Because of them less will be found dead this year of course. They then went to a near by alleyway and found three and took them to a shelter. They heard one shelter is now filled up. Because of the five they sent them is why. They know of one more that is still taking some.

"We got some off the street," said Becky, "But the one shelter can only take three more people."

"We can start another," said Mrs. Botsford, "That way most if not all will survive the winter for sure."

"Good idea mom," said Becky, "I hope we find a place to put it at."

"I found one," said Mrs. Botsford, "That the old mall that is still in good shape."

"Good idea mom," said Becky, "Well time for my shower."

She took it and went to sleep. I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	30. New shelter part 1

Wordgirl and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Becky and them is at the park where they found three homeless people. So they took them to that new shelter and two more in the second park. So in that shelter right now is five of course in matter of fact. Then found two with signs and three in the near by alley. So them ten will be safe from the coming snow storm comes on Monday. Then decided to go to the third park and found two and took them to the shelter making it twelve. They are thinking where to find homeless people next in fact.

"I think the vacant lot area," said Becky, "That will soon become a park in matter of fact."

"I agree with you," said Scoops, "They should be some homeless people there."

"I also agree," said Violet, "I hope there is so we can take them to that shelter."

"Same here," said Ursula, "The last time it killed about twelve homeless people."

"Yes indeed," said Barbara, "We want it to be less than that of course in fact."

They found three homeless people there and took them to that shelter so they are safe now from that snow storm. They then found two more with signs and took them to the shelter. So it went from twelve to seventeen in that shelter today in matter of fact. There is fifteen left out of the shelters. They then went home for the day of course. They hope they find them to bring them into that new shelter there. They know it will be a blizzard so barrel fires wont help much. They are talking right now.

"I hope to find them mom," said Becky, "Or it would top how many died last time."

"I hope you do," said Mrs. Botsford, "I want no one to die in that snow storm."

"I hope we do," said Becky, "Because they also helped of course."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well it is shower time for you now."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "Seeing as i am already barefoot i will soon be naked."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	31. New shelter part 2

Wordgirl and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Becky and them is at the park and found two more homeless people after church. So they sent them to that shelter so they are safe now. So then they went to an alley and found two more homeless people and sent them to that shelter there. That means only five more homeless people left. Outside of the shelters that is in matter of fact. They are talking where to go next to find them at of course. They want to find them five before the snow storm comes when they could die so they want to avoid that.

"Where do we go now?" said Becky, "After all we check all of the parks of course."

"I know where to go," said Scoops, "We can check the last two alleys in this city here."

"Good idea," said Violet, "I hope we find at least one of them in them of course."

"Yes indeed,' said Ursula, "They just might be in them well at least one."

"Yes of course," said Barbara, "I hope we find at least one of them."

They found one in one alley and one in the other so they found two of them leaving three left outside of the shelters. They found them in the street with signs of course. That means they found them all so they are all safe now. So the homeless population will have zero deaths for that upcoming snow storm they know is coming. The Botsford family believes in global cooling right now in fact. So they deny man made climate change also known as global warming. They are talking right now in fact.

"Yes they are safe," said Becky, "I believe in global cooling now."

"Same here," said Mrs. Botsford, "I am glad they are all safe of course."

"Same here," said Mr. Botsford, "I am glad they are safe as well."

"We deny man made climate change," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well it is now shower time for you of course in fact."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I sure do love showers in matter of fact."

I nee some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	32. Helping the poor

Wordgirl and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Becky and them is at the coat drive after school helping out. They want the kids that is in need will be nice and warm in matter of fact. They handed coats out to ten children and five adults in fact so far. They know them fifteen will be warm outside. They are glad the homeless people are safe inside them shelters after all in fact. Then gave two more children some coats of course so they are going to be warm. Then gave a coat to a woman then a man. And is talking of course in fact.

"Here you go," said Becky, "A nice brown coat for you of course."

"Why thank you," said that boy, "I like the color and it fits of course."

"No problem," said Becky, "That snow storm is coming soon in fact."

"Here you go," said Scoops, "A nice black coat for you of course."

"Thank you," said the other boy, "This will keep me nice and warm."

They then gave out all the coats before the snow storm that will soon arrive. They are glad all the homeless are safe of course. Then they all went home of course. Half an hour after they went home that snow storm hit. They know that global cooling just might be true over the climate change profits of doom warming thing. They know the ice caps is growing not shrinking. So they know it is really a political thing of course. That they are preparing for the wrong thing in fact.

"It is a bad one," said Becky, "I am glad the poor and the homeless is safe."

"Same here," said Mrs. Botsford, "I am glad you helped them of course in fact."

"Yes indeed mom," said Becky, "I am glad they wont die of course."

"Yes of course," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I love showers because they are done naked."

I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	33. The test

Wordgirl and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Becky and them is at school doing that test there of course. They all hope they pass that test so they can go to the Christmas party there. They might have found a cop dead and had his body took away but they arrived on time anyway of course. At recess right now of course. They are talking how they think they did on that test in the classroom. They hope they passed it of course. They know that Christmas is coming very soon of course. They have a Christmas party at school on Friday of course.

"I hope we passed it," said Becky, "So we can go to that Christmas party on Friday of course."

"I also hope so," said Scoops, "I sure do love Christmas parties of course."

"Same here," said Violet, "Christmas is sure the best holiday of course in fact."

"Same here," said Ursula, "I also do love Christmas of course in fact."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I hope we all passed so we can go to that party."

They all passed that test of course so they can go to that party after all in fact. Then after school they all went home of course. They are all happy they all passed that test of course. They all had dinner of course in fact. Then later at the Botsford house they are all glad Becky and her friends passed that test of course. They are talking about Christmas of course and that they hate Kwanzaa of course. They are glad they don't celebrate African culture of course. They sure love Christmas in fact.

"I sure love Christmas," said Becky, "But i sure do hate Kwanzaa of course."

"Same here," said T.J., "That is African culture so not American at all."

"I agree with you two," said Mr. Botsford, "And we are Hispanic anyway of course."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well Becky time for your shower."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I love showers because they are done naked."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	34. Finding them jobs part 1

Wordgirl and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Becky and them is at school doing regular school work of course. Then went to find jobs for the homeless there in that city there. They did find five of the homeless jobs of course. They know that more needs jobs of course but some are to old to work of course. They know that finding them jobs might be pretty good seeing as they helped them. They found a homeless man a job at the grocery store and a homeless woman a job at the dress shop. We see them talking right now in matter of fact.

"This is looking good," said Becky, "I just found that homeless man a job at a hardware store."

"Yes indeed it is," said Scoops, "I found that homeless woman a job at a gas station as a clerk."

"I agree with you," said Violet, "I found that homeless man a job as a janitor at our school."

"Yes indeed," said Ursula, "I found that homeless woman a job at the pet shop."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I found that homeless man a job at a department store."

The last job they found today for a homeless woman a job at the phone company. Then after that they all went home of course. They all had their dinner of course. Later at the Botsford house they are talking about the homeless at Christmas time. That they might sing for them and serve them Christmas dinners of course to help encourage them of course. We see them talking right now in matter of fact. That they need jobs as in the homeless and what good stuff they can do for them.

"Yes i can serve them," said Becky, "By the way i need to help find them work."

"I knew i could count on you," said Mrs. Botsford, "I know the handyman post is open of course."

"That is good mom," said Becky, "I hope there is someone who would take it."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well it is shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I sure love getting clean of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course."


	35. Finding them jobs part 2

Wordgirl and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Becky and them is at school doing regular school work of course. Then went to find more jobs for the homeless at a shelter there. They know that the more of them that finds jobs the more that will be off the streets in spring. That the shelters might be mostly empty during spring, summer, and fall months of course in matter of fact. That some will remain in them during that time. They want less of them there until next winter of course. They found five of them jobs there today so far.

"I found a job for one," said Becky, "That homeless man at a department store of course."

"I found one a job," said Scoops, "That homeless woman a job at the women's clothing store."

"I found a job for one," said Violet, "That homeless man a job at a vision center."

"Same here," said Ursula, "That homeless woman a job at the same place."

"And same here," said Barbara, "That homeless man a job at a school as a janitor."

Them ten people will soon get places of their own to live at of course. Then Becky found a homeless woman a job as a maid at a hotel of course. They know that a man will soon come in from a local liquor very soon of course because they heard he is coming of course. So they must find more jobs before that man comes of course. And they found a homeless woman a job a shoe store and a homeless man a job at a local deli. Then that man came and hired his buddy at the liquor store of course.

"We found some of them jobs," said Becky, "In fact we found twelve of them jobs in fact."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "I hear one more got a job of course."

"It wasn't us," said Becky, "It was a man from the liquor store of course."

"A job is a job," said Mrs. Botsord, "Well it is shower time for you now."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I love them because they are done naked."

I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	36. The party

Wordgirl and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Becky and them is at school at the Christmas party there of course. They are having a very good time because they love Christmas of course. They have good food there as well as music of course. Mr. Smith will play Santa Claus there at that school of course. They love Christmas parties as well as Christmas in matter of fact of course. They know they will all get presents there of course. They know the little kids from kindergarten to the second grade will sit on his lap and tell him what they want for Christmas.

"This is a great party," said Becky, "I am sure having a good time here of course."

"Yes it is," said Scoops, "I sure love Christmas and Christmas parties in fact."

"I sure love it," said Violet, "It is the best holiday and great party here."

"I also do in fact," said Ursula, "My dad will come as Santa Claus here soon."

"And same here," said Barbara, "Our dad will be a good Santa Claus right here in fact."

Then he came in dressed as Santa Claus which made the little kids smile of course. Then he sat down in that throne and the little kids got in line to sit on his lap to tell him what they want for Christmas here this year of course. They have been waiting for him and when he came they got nice and happy. They love Christmas because it is the best holiday of course. Later at the Botsford house they are talking about another party at city hall this year. They will have a very good time at that party on that day.

"It will be fun," said Becky, "Who will play Santa Claus at that party there of course?"

"Yes it will," said Mrs. Botsford, "It will be Mr. Smith for the Mayor said yes of course."

"That is good," said Becky, "I am glad he will play him there as well of course."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "What i love about them is i will be naked."

I need ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	37. Christmas shopping at the mall

Wordgirl and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Becky and them is at the mall Christmas shopping there of course. They are having a good time getting people gifts for Christmas. They know Christmas time is coming of course. They all do love Christmas in matter of fact of course. They love shopping at the mall. They like it better than the department stores because it is bigger in fact. They will get done with it that day of course. They all do love the way that mall looks at that time with Christmas stuff. And two stores with Hanukkah stuff in it.

"This store is good," said Becky, "This toy store with a snowman picture there."

"I agree with you," said Scoops, "What is that over there at that one?"

"A menorah of course," said Violet, "It is a Jewish store i do believe."

"Yes it is," said Ursula, "It is Goldberg and sons store and such."

"I can tell," said Barbara, "We can go in it to look around in of course after this toy store."

They went in that toy store where Becky bought a toy for T.J. of course. And they bought stuff for others in it as well of course. She chose a Santa wrapping paper for them to wrap it of course. Then went to look around the Jewish store just didn't buy anything because it is Hanukkah stuff of course. Then went to the other stores and then after that they all went home of course. Then they all had their dinner of course. Later at the Botsford house they are talking about Christmas of course.

"I sure love Christmas," said Becky, "It is the best holiday ever of course."

"Same here," said Mrs. Botsford, "Did you enjoy Christmas shopping?"

"I sure did mom," said Becky, "We got done with it today of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well it is now shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I love being naked because that is how they are done."

I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	38. Day after Christmas

Wordgirl and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Becky and her friends is at the park having a very fun time there. It is the day after Christmas and they are having fun there of course. They loved Christmas that year of course. They are wearing the winter stuff right now of course. They love that park there of course. They are glad they all went there today of course in matter of fact. They love that park more than the other two parks there of course. The other two is small of course. They are glad they don't celebrate Kwanzaa of course in fact.

"I had a good Christmas," said Becky, "I got all that i wanted this year of course."

"Same here," said Scoops, "I am glad we all had a good one this year in fact."

"I sure did," said Violet, "I got all the things they wanted of course."

"Same here in fact," said Ursula, "I am glad we are all here today of course."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I am glad this year was good in fact."

They all had lots of at the park that day of course. They had lots of fun there at that park until it was time for them to all go home of course. They all had their dinner of course now they are talking now of course. Later at the Botsford house Becky is talking with her mom right now before she has her shower of course. They know that a New Years party is coming in fact. They are planning it of course right now in fact. They will have lots of fun of course. They are ow talking about it now of course.

"It will be fun mom," said Becky, "I sure love bringing in the new year of course."

"Yes it will," said Mrs. Botsford, "We must think what the food will be."

"Sandwiches of course," said Becky, "With chips and potato salad of course."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well time for your shower now."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I am glad we will have good food here that night of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	39. It will be good

Wordgirl and them goes back to school 2

* * *

Becky and her friends is at the park having a very fun time there. They are glad they are all at the park there having a very good time there. They love going to that park the most because it is the best one there of course. They are having a good time there of course in fact. We see they are talking about a new park that might soon be built in fact. They hope the helicopter parents idea isn't picked of course. They also have a choice of a music park, a bully park, and a pay to enter it as well as regular.

"I hope it is a good one," said Becky, "The Safety first park will be a bad one of course."

"I also hope so," said Scoops, "I know another one will be bad is a bully park."

"I also hope so as well," said Violet, "Same as a fee to enter park as well."

"I also hope i is," said Ursula, "That the music park would be strange of course."

"That it would be," said Barbara, "So let's hope it is the regular park of course."

They went to the city council to see what park they will decide to vote for of course. They saw they voted for the regular park of course over the other park ideas of course in fact. The fee park would be illegal so would a bully park of course. The music park would be a strange park of course. They are glad it will be a regular park for all to enjoy of course. A regular park makes the most sense to everyone of course. They are glad they picked that one so they will go there of course. We see them talking at home now.

"It will be a good park," said Becky, "We went to watch them vote on it of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "I am glad it wont be a bad park of course."

"Yes of course mom," said Becky, "It was the best choice they could make of course."

"That is true," said Mrs. Botsford, "It is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I am glad we will be getting another good park of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


End file.
